Full Moon
by arbherr
Summary: Namja besar bernama chanyeol yang merupakan trouble maker ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik. Bisakah dia menjalaninya? Apa hubungannya dengan bulan purnama? EXO Fanfic. Baekyeol. GS. OOC. Udah gak tau mau bilang apa lagi. Read review juseyo :3


arbherr present

* * *

**FULL MOON**

**Author :** arbherr

**Cast :** EXO members, etc.

**Disc :** EXO is SM's. This story is mine :3

**Warn :** Non EYD, Abal, typo(s), gaul(?), author gila(?), GS, OOC, alur kecepetan+pasaran.

* * *

Pagi itu lumayan cerah saat Chanyeol bangun dari tidur nyenyak-nya. Hari ini adalah hari senin(?), maksudnya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial buat Chanyeol. Kenapa? Karena mereka pakai telor tiga(?). Ngak sih, itu bohong. Kan hari itu bukan martabak-_-. Alasan yang asli itu, hari ini Chanyeol ulang tahun. Yang ke-berapa coba? 22? salah-_-v Ini ceritanya pas yeol baru masuk umur 17 tahun.

"17 tahun ya? O aja-_-v"

Itulah perkataan yang pertama kali dia ucapkan saat berumur 17 taun. Dia sendiri rada-rada kurang percaya kalau umurnya sudah segitu. Ia menghempaskan tubuh besar dan tingginya tetap ke atas sofa panjang di samping dipan, eh ranjang-nya. Matanya yang besar tapi indah itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi lampu besar(?). Ia menatap langit-langit itu sambil membatin.

_Hah? 17 tahun?_  
_Sudah berapa gadis ku pacari?_  
_Sudah berapa kali aku bolos?_  
_Sudah berapa kali aku merokok?_  
_Sudah berapa kali aku berkelahi?_

_Oh iya satu lagi._

_**Hanya berapa kali aku bertemu orang tuaku?**_

_Cih. Orang tua? Siapa mereka? Aku tak kenal_.

Namja besar(?) itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah jam dinding kayu tua yang unik, yang menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Dengan bergegas ia menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap siap berangkat ke sekolah hari ini.

_Baiklah, aku bertekad akan menjadi anak yang baik._

Setelah berpamitan dengan nenek-nya, ia segera menuju garasi dimana motor kesayangannya berada. Setelah menaiki motornya itu, ia melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang. Jalanan sudah penuh oleh orang orang yang ingin pergi. Ada sepeda, mobil, dan beberapa motor. Tak jarang ada orang yang berjalan kaki.

Tak butuh waktu lama sebenarnya pergi ke Advance High School, tempat dimana Chanyeol sekolah. Tapi jalan ke sana terdapat 3 lampu merah yang akan memperlambat laju motornya. Ia ingat dulu ia akan tak segan-segan menerobos lampu merah itu. Tapi dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak melanggar peraturan. Jadi ia harus mematuhi-nya.

Akhirnya sampai juga Chanyeol di sekolahnya. Dia terlambat 3 menit. Tapi tetap saja ia terlambat. Pagar besi besar yang kokoh menghalangi ia masuk. Chanyeol mendapat akal, ia menyembunyikan motornya di balik tumbuhan tinggi di depan sekolahnya. Lalu ia melompati pagar tersebut.

Ternyata...

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" Seorang yeoja memergoki Chanyeol melompati pagar. Chanyeol terkejut. Si yeoja itu tentu saja terkejut, sampai-sampai menjatuhkan buku-buku yang dia pegang. Chanyeol hanya memandangi yeoja itu.

"Ini. Tak usah banyak bicara."

Chanyeol memberi yeoja itu sejumlah uang untuk menutup mulut si yeoja. Sang yeoja awalnya terdiam, berpikir sebentar sembari Chanyeol berjalan memasuki area sekolah. Dan setelah Chanyeol jauh, dia baru ter-sadar kalau Chanyeol merendahkan dirinya.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku apaan?" wajah yeoja yang aslinya bernama Byun Baekhyun itu memerah, menahan amarah.

"Tsk. Sombong sekali namja itu."

* * *

-Chanyeol POV-

Aku sudah terlambat untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Setelah lampu merah itu, ternyata ada seorang yeoja rese yang menghalangiku agar cepat-cepat masuk. Ku lempari saja sedikit uang agar dia menutup mulutnya yang cerewet itu. Dasar yeoja.

Suasana di kelas masih cukup ramai, dan suara teman sekelasku sampai terdengar sampai ke luar. Teman? Maaf, mereka bukan temanku. Mereka hanyalah orang tak berguna yang memenuhi bumi ini. Mereka melakukan tindakan-tindakan bodoh yang tak berguna sama sekali. Termasuk yeoja tadi. Haha.

Benar saja, saat aku memasuki kelas, tak ada guru yang mengajar. Langsung ku ambil tempat duduk langgananku. Di belakang. Tepatnya sudut belakang.

Tiba-tiba seisi kelas terdiam, dan bergegas menuju tempat duduk masing-masing. Dasar memang mereka, bersikap sok baik di depan guru. Munafik sekali.

Soerang guru yang biasa ku panggil Mr. Jung memasuki kelas. Beliau adalah kepala sekolah ini. Hanya itu yang aku tahu tentang dia. Oh iya, anaknya cantik. Mereka krystal dan jessica. Kedua-duanya mantan pacar ku. Keduanya sama, sama sama rese.

Ada seseorang yang mengikuti Mr. Jung. Tunggu, ku rasa aku pernah melihatnya. Dia seorang yeoja berwajah lucu, terlihat manis, dan **cerewet** sepertinya.

Apa? **Cerewet**?

Tentu saja, si cerewet yang ku temui tadi pagi. Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai menemui si yeoja cerewet ini 2 kali dalam sehari.

Si yeoja itu berjalan dengan cukup tegap, percaya diri. Tidak ada wajah nervous padanya. Apakah dia murid baru? Aha, kita dengarkan saja apa perkataanya. Mungkin Mr. Jung akan memperkenalkan dia pada kami.

"Pagi anak anak." Cis. Sok ramah.

"Sayangnya anak anak, Mr. Park yang seharusnya mengajak kalian kali ini tidak dapat hadir. Beliau untuk sementara waktu berada di Prancis untuk urusan pribadi. Oleh karena itu, beliau akan digantikan oleh guru pengganti yang saya bawa ini. Sebenarnya dia masih kuliah, tapi karena kecerdasannya, ia bisa mengajar di sini. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Apa? Guru? Pft. Hahahaha. Menarik sekali, seorang guru dengan wajah yang lucu.

"Annyeonghaseyo~ Perkenalkan, nama saja Byun Baekhyun. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Ms. Byun, atau Baekhyun. Tapi baekhyun hanya untuk di luar jam pelajaran. Hahaha. Saya akan mengajar Fisika kali ini. Mohon bantuannya ya~ Apakah ada pertanyaan?" Ms. Byun itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas. Aku menatapinya dengan lekat.

Tap. Pandangannya bertemu denganku.

* * *

TBC/Del?

Uwaa~ xD Gimana? Bagus nggak? Ini fic kedua saya disini. Mohon bantuannya^^

Lanjut atau engga ya?

Mohon di-review~^^

-much love-


End file.
